legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Shadow
Black Shadow is a cold-blooded king of evil feared by all. He is wanted by the Galactic Federation, yet he often shows up at the Extraterritorial F-Zero circuits as if they are his own. However, Captain Falcon has seen much success capturing his foot soldiers, and Black Shadow wants nothing more than to see the end of this meddling bounty hunter, preferably in front of millions of fans. It's inevitable that in any race he enters, there will be some kind of huge accident. Birthdate: August 15 Ikran's F-Zero timeline Tinsel Steelus first encountered him in Lightning during Falcon's Followers with her Duelist friends, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. They were following Falcon, and Yugi, as Yami Yugi, just recently helped him save Jody Summer from an exploding powerplant with his Egyptian God, Slifer The Sky Dragon. Joey dismantled a speed-sensitive bomb with his Red-Eyes B. Dragon, then they saw him again during the GX Grand Prix in Mute City. The Black Bull was extremely aggressive; however, it failed to thwart the Blue Falcon from winning the race, as did the Hell Hawk against the Silver Comet. After that, he either perished, or just disappeared when Deathborn sent him away for his failure to not obtain the Championship Belt. Black Shadow had somehow been resurrected after the events in GX. He then formed the Dark Million organization, freed Zoda, and captured Dr. Theodore Clash. Falcon saved him, though he knew he couldn't be dead yet, on account on being the Yin. Events from the anime took place. In Tinsel's Trial, he created a dark solution from Reactor Mights, brainwashing Tinsel. His attempts have failed until Ending it All. He was able to capture and manipulate the Mobile Task Force. First was Rick Wheeler, Jack Levin, Lucy Liberty, Dr. Clash, Mr. EAD (BAD), Jody, John Tanaka, and Dr. Stewart. He had all three Reactor Mights of Darkness and enhanced Stewart's counter-solution. One by one, the Platoon regained their senses, he eventually revealed to be Deathborn in disguise, and his Black Bull/Dark Schneider were able to house and use two Dark Reactor Mights, thus two Black/Death Fires. By Falcon's observance, he concluded he'd be unsuspected in the overworld and carry out his plan on incinerating the universe and make it seem fit. Fortunately, his plans were thwarted for good as Dark Star and the Reactor Core were destroyed by Rick's hidden potential and Mights, along with Yugi's and Joey's Dragons, and Falcon's Punch. He was never seen after that. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:The Hunter Force Members Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Norio Wakamoto Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Resurrectors Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Pilots Category:Team villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Brutes Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Assassins Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs